


Glitter Bomb

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Glitter, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, everybody hates dukat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Dukat receives a package. What could it be?





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki_getting_dicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/gifts).



> 11pm shit writing

Dukat strutted into his office, a grin on his face. He was a great Gul and he knew it. One of the greatest Cardassia's ever seen. Those ungrateful Bajorans didn't know how fortunate they were to have him as prefect.

He stopped when he saw a neatly wrapped parcel on his desk. "Ah," he said to himself, "a gift from an admirer!" _Finally_  someone noticed what a fine, handsome Cardassian he was. Took them long enough.

Picking it up, he looked the box over. There was no note, no clue as to who gave it. A secret admirer perhaps? How intriguing. He briefly considered scanning it, but no. Surely a warrior, a tactician, of his skill could handle whatever was inside. He would take direct action; not like that paranoid, cowardly Garak, he sniffed.

Taking the package in both hands, Dukat eagerly tore through the wrapping. A thunderous explosion suddenly tore through the room, and everything was covered in a cloud of tiny metallic grains. Sputtering and rubbing his face, Dukat found the particles wouldn't come off. His hair, his skin, his uniform– his entire office– was covered in it.

"Damar!" he spat, trying to get the stuff out of his mouth and tongue, "Damar!!" Where was that damn Glinn when you needed something cleaned up?!

\---

In the back of tailor shop, watching the surveilace feed, Garak roared with laughter. Oh, these glitter bombs were just too delightful. He reminded himself to thank the doctor for telling him about them, and maybe to order some more. Perhaps he'd even spring for the self-replicating variety.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but Dukat. Won't. Shut. Up.


End file.
